Barbie and The Player
by Syalala Lala
Summary: [Sasuke x Ino] Barbie dan Sang Pemain/ "Kenapa kau suka sekali melakukannya padaku?"/"Habis, kau mainanku yang paling lucu."/"Kau benar. Ino memang secantik barbie. Tapi pria sejati tidak pernah memainkan barbie."/ AU. First SasuIno untuk Kak DeeValerya


**Barbie-series**: serial fiksi (nista) ber-tema Barbie dengan Yamanaka Ino sebagai pemeran utama dan salah satu male chara sebagai pasangannya. Ditulis sekedar untuk asupan hiburan dan seru-seruan belaka.

#1 [Sasuke x Ino] [mainan]

* * *

Nama? Uchiha Sasuke.

Hobi? Latihan dan jalan-jalan.

Hal yang disukai? Tidak ada.

Hal yang tidak disukai? Banyak.

Salah satunya rambut pirang pucat itu dengan bola mata kebiruan.

Dan—terutama jemari kecil yang hobi _memainkan_ ujung rambut mencuat di belakang kepalanya.

Tidak suka.

_Ia tidak suka._

Begitu pikirnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

My first SasuIno ^^

_**BARBIE AND THE PLAYER  
(Barbie dan Sang Pemain)**_

_Naruto milik Kishimoto  
Sasuke x Ino_

_Hanya fiksi sederhana  
untuk Kak Deeandra Valery_

_AU, __**OOC!**__ TYPO, EYD, __**RUSH,  
**__Klise, Maksa, Mainstream, Bad!Sai_

**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan  
bukan keuntungan material apa pun  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_!"

Sasuke menggerutu kesal dalam hati.

Jika ada hal yang ingin ia hindari setengah mati, maka itu adalah sekolah.

Hei, bukan berarti dia tidak suka sekolah. Pemuda genius yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama sepertinya tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menyukai sekolah. Tapi―

_Zret._

"Argh!"

"Hahahaha." Tawa riang pecah dari bibir pink seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang yang juga mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Gadis itulah yang memanggilnya tadi.

_The hell_. Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Sasuke mendengus seraya mengusap kepalanya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali melakukannya padaku, hn?" Nada kesal kentara terdengar dari bibir bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Gadis pirang itu menghentikan tawanya. Bukannya menjawab, bibirnya malah mengulas senyum lebar sementara jemarinya tak pernah jeda memainkan ujung rambut mencuat di belakang kepala Sasuke.

"Berhenti, Ino." Sasuke mulai tak nyaman. Mereka sudah hampir tiba di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Huh? Tentu saja tidak," tawa gadis yang dipanggil Ino. Gadis itu lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil berkata dengan nada centil—dan tak lupa sebuah tarikan panjang pada rambut belakang Sasuke. "Habisnya, kau ini _piaraan_ku yang paling lucu sih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Lagi-lagi jawaban seperti itu.

_Zret._

"Argh!"

* * *

_Note from Author_  
Zret: sound effect ketika rambut belakang Uchiha Sasuke ditarik

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selalu begini.

Rambut belakang Sasuke yang sedari lahir memang bergaya unik, rasanya jadi semakin unik gara-gara nyaris setiap hari ditarik-tarik oleh jemari gadis pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Tunggu, nyaris setiap hari?

Ya, garis bawahi kalimat berikut: nyaris setiap hari.

Betapa pun Sasuke ingin menghindar, nyatanya tidak bisa. Orang tua mereka, Uchiha Fugaku dan Yamanaka Inoichi adalah teman akrab semasa kuliah. Pertemanan keduanya awet hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian dan berimbas pada anak-anak mereka.

Sasuke sudah mengenal Ino sejak masih sama-sama orok. Dan sejak mereka masuk TK, Ino punya kebiasaan menarik rambut belakangnya yang mencuat—yang mana Sasuke tidak ingin mengingat-ingat asal muasal kebiasaan itu karena menurutnya sangat memalukan.

Tak berubah. Dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Kebiasaan itu tak pernah hilang sebab mereka selalu saja bertemu. Entah kebetulan atau apa, sekolah keduanya pun selalu sama. Padahal, bukan apa-apa. Sasuke genius dan selalu mendapat pendidikan terbaik.

Dan dengan berat hati, Sasuke terpaksa mengakui bahwa teman kecilnya yang hobi berdandan itu ternyata memang tidak bodoh-bodoh amat karena selalu bisa satu sekolah dengannya―ditambah fakta bahwa orang tua mereka berkomplot dengan mendaftarkan anak-anak mereka ke sekolah yang sama. Bahkan di kelasnya yang sekarang, Nona Pirang itu selalu mendapat peringkat minimal lima besar.

Huh.

Sasuke mendengus satu kali lalu mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya. Sudah jam segini dan kelasnya masih saja ramai.

Tak usah heran kenapa, guru Fisika mereka saja belum masuk. Salahkan Hatake Kakashi yang memang tukang telat. Cukup mengherankan, karena sampai sekarang guru sepertinya masih bertahan dan belum dikeluarkan oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Lihat saja akibatnya. Di sana sini, masing-masing siswa tampak sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Teman-teman lelakinya sibuk mendiskusikan pertandingan bola semalam dan bagaimana klub anu menang melawan klub anu. Sementara teman-teman wanitanya sibuk bergosip mulai dari pacar, gebetan, sampai drama korea terbaru.

"Kau sudah nonton episode terbaru 'My Barbie Girl', Tayuya-_chan_?"

"Huh? Kau suka menonton drama itu?"

"Ceritanya bagus sekali, tahu!"

"Aku kurang suka dengan pemain utama wanitanya. Penampilannya kurang mencerminkan karakter seorang barbie."

"Bicara apa kau? Dia itu cantik sekali lho."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi matanya tidak biru. Barbie itu harusnya seperti Yamanaka Ino dari kelas sebelah, rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru. Dia juga cantik."

Sial.

Betapapun ia tidak berminat menguping, nyatanya penggalan percakapan itu mampir juga di telinganya yang kelewat tajam—salahkan Kakashi yang terlambat datang atau suara mereka yang kelewat berisik.

Sialnya lagi. Mau tidak mau, gambaran sosok anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang dengan bola mata biru dan hobi menarik-narik rambutnya, kini muncul di kepalanya, bergantian dengan gambaran sosok boneka dengan penampilan serupa.

Boneka _barbie_.

Sasuke tahu mainan tiruan manusia tersebut. Atau bisa dibilang, mainan tiruan Ino. Entah Ino yang meniru mainan itu, atau mainan itu yang meniru wujud Ino, ia tidak mau ambil pusing.

Bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus lagi satu kali.

Ia mengambil buku fisikanya cepat. Lebih baik menekuni angka-angka dan huruf rumit di dalamnya daripada memikirkan makhluk kuning biru menyebalkan, pikirnya.

Benarkah begitu, Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Lagi.

Tidak di rumah, tidak di sini.

Lagi-lagi―

_Zret_.

"Argh!"

Menyusul tawa cekikikan yang terdengar.

"Lepaskan tanganmu," perintah Sang Uchiha.

Nyatanya, meskipun Sasuke selalu berisik menyuruh Ino melepaskan, pemuda itu sendiri tidak pernah repot-repot menghindar dari sergapan tangan usil si gadis pirang.

Bel pulang sekolah memang belum lama terdengar semenjak beberapa menit lalu. Saat ini, mereka baru saja keluar dari kelas masing-masing dan akan pulang bersama sebagaimana biasa.

Tanpa memedulikan perintah Sasuke barusan, Ino justru memeletkan lidahnya lalu menggeleng jenaka. "Tidak, karena kau _mainan_ku yang paling lucu. Hihihi."

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus.

Piaraan. Mainan.

Selalu dua kosa kata itu yang dikatakan Ino setiap kali Sasuke menyuruhnya berhenti. Pemuda raven itu bermaksud melontarkan kalimat keberatan saat Ino akhirnya melepaskan tarikan rambutnya.

Sasuke _hampir_ menghela napas lega. Hampir, karena kenyataannya napasnya justru menderu.

"Sai-_kuuuuun_." Ino tiba-tiba berseru girang lalu berlarian ke sebuah direksi.

Oh. Ini dia sumber masalahnya.

"Hai, _barbie girl_." Terdengar sapaan dari bibir manusia berkulit pucat yang dipanggil Sai-_**kun**_ barusan. Seorang siswa teman sekelas Yamanaka Ino.

Hanya selang tiga belas langkah, Sasuke bisa melihat Ino yang tampak tersipu malu mendengar kalimat pujian yang diberikan si pucat. Gadis itu bahkan menutup setengah wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. "Hihihi, jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Senyum di bibir Sai makin melebar. "Kau memang secantik _barbie_."

Sasuke ingin muntah di tempat saat itu juga. Sekali lagi, ia bisa melihat Ino tertawa tersipu. Pipi gadis itu bahkan merona kemerahan.

_Sial_, kalau begini dia jadi terlihat seperti _barbie_ betulan.

Pemuda raven itu kemudian sedikit tersentak ketika si Nona Pirang tiba-tiba melambai padanya sambil berseru, "Kau duluan saja, Sasuke." Lalu menyeret lengan pucat teman sekelasnya menjauh.

Sepasang iris hitam Sasuke kini melotot.

Apa katanya barusan?

Tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah menendang tiang di dekatnya.

.

.

Apa-apaan ini?

Kaki pemuda itu lagi-lagi menendang kaleng kosong yang kebetulan dijumpainya di tengah jalan.

Ino selalu begitu.

Sasuke sampai hafal tingkah temannya seminggu belakangan ini. Jika bertemu si muka pucat, yang akan dilakukan Nona Pirang itu adalah: pertama, berhenti memainkan rambut ayamnya; kedua, menjerit girang dan berlari meninggalkannya untuk menghampiri si mayat itu; ketiga, menghilangkan suffiks '**kun**' saat (kebetulan) memanggilnya, dan malah menggunakan suffiks itu untuk memanggil si pucat.

Padahal apa hebatnya si pucat itu coba?

Bukankah yang selalu nomor satu itu dirinya? Bukan si pucat itu?

_Kheh_, Sai memang sangat ahli dalam semua seni. Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak bisa. Dia bisa, dan terhitung bagus. Tapi, dengan berat hati, Sasuke mengakui gambarannya memang tidak sebagus si mayat itu. Dan kalian tahu kan, _gadis-gadis_ mudah sekali terpesona dengan keahlian semacam itu—pun teman pirangnya barusan.

Tapi, bukankah Ino cukup pintar? Bisa-bisanya dia juga terjebak kalimat rayuan tak masuk akal si pucat seperti gadis-gadis bodoh lainnya.

_Cih_.

Makhluk pucat pembual.

Dan apa katanya tadi?

_Barbie girl_?

Kretek.

Kaleng di genggamannya kini berubah bentuk.

Tch!

Sebentar, sebentar.

Kenapa dia jadi emosi begini?

Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena tak ada yang memainkan rambutnya lagi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, Kau harus berterimakasih pada Sai."

Tidak akan. Decih Sasuke dalam hati. Ini sudah hari Sabtu dan ia masih mendongkol dengan kejadian Kamis kemarin.

Ino masih menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya di spot favoritnya, ekor kepala ayam Sasuke, dan berkata dengan nada usil. "Besok kau akan terbebas dariku lho, piaraanku yang lucu~"

Gadis itu lalu mengalungkan tangannya dengan seenaknya di leher Sasuke. Teman lelakinya ini memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, namun Ino tidak lekas menyerah. Ia bahkan loncat-loncat dengan riang hingga membuat Sasuke terbungkuk-bungkuk dalam perjalanan pulang mereka dari sekolah.

Pemuda itu sudah berniat melepas paksa tangan Ino sebelum mendengar kalimat yang diserukan dengan nada girang oleh gadis itu.

"Besok aku akan kencan dengan Sai. Yeaaaay~~!"

Dan gerakan pemuda Uchiha itu segera terhenti.

_Tidak enak_.

Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena hari minggumu akan lebih tenang dan damai, Sas?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tropical Land, Pukul 5.00 PM**

Pastikan Uchiha Sasuke sudah gila sekarang.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa seluruh tubuhnya bergerak di luar kendali. Bisa-bisanya di hari libur begini dan di tempat hiburan seperti ini, pemuda jenius sepertinya sudah mondar-mandir sedari pagi hingga sore begini, hanya untuk—

Ehem.

―menguntit gadis pirang aquamarine bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Sial, sepertinya ia benar-benar harus mengunjungi konsultan psikologi untuk memeriksa kejiwaannya. Atau mungkin dokter saraf untuk mengecek kondisi saraf otaknya. Tapi itu urusan nanti. Karena ada hal yang ribuan kali lebih penting dan harus diurusnya sekarang.

Sepasang mata oniks-nya menatap awas targetnya, tak pernah meleng sedikit pun mengintai dua sosok mencolok di sebelah sana. Satunya kepala hitam, satunya kepala pirang.

Pemuda itu mendecih.

Kenapa juga Ino harus pakai baju tanpa lengan begitu. Apa dia tidak tahu, angin di musim seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatannya? Apa dia tidak sadar tindakannya itu bisa memancing perhatian lebih? Apa-apaan pula dia menggerai rambutnya segala? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia jadi semakin mirip boneka barbie? Dan di atas semua itu, kenapa yang berjalan di sampingnya harus si mayat itu?

_Good_.

_Very good_.

Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke mengomel sepanjang ini?

Sepertinya memang pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Ingin rasanya langsung menghampiri dan meninju muka pucat itu, tapi harga dirinya tidak mengijinkan. Apa-apaan dirinya mendadak muncul begitu saja. Mau pasang muka seperti apa dia di hadapan Ino? Tidak lucu kan jika ia harus meminjam topeng dulu dari Tobi, teman kakaknya yang hobi mengoleksi topeng, hanya demi menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Otak geniusnya cepat-cepat membantah. _Itu bahkan lebih konyol, Sas_.

_Wait_.

Dahi mulusnya tiba-tiba berkerut.

Pasangan yang sedang diintainya sepertinya akan berpisah. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat si rambut hitam mengatakan sesuatu dengan ekspresi sedih. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia berbalik badan sementara teman pirangnya melambaikan tangan.

Sudah? Hanya sampai di sini?

Sepertinya tidak.

Ekspresi si rambut hitam berubah begitu membalikkan badan. Sasuke kebetulan bisa melihatnya karena si pucat itu kini berjalan setengah tergesa menghadap ke arahnya.

Huh?

Sasuke sangat tahu reaksi itu.

Mengingatkannya pada sikap dan ekspresi Kisame, teman kakaknya yang lain, yang hobi berkencan dengan banyak wanita dalam satu waktu. Insting lelakinya mengatakan, _ini_ s_ama sekali bukan hal baik_.

Sekali lagi, tubuhnya bergerak di luar kendali.

Setelah menoleh sebentar ke arah Ino yang dilihatnya tengah duduk di sebuah kursi, pemuda Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk membuntuti si pucat. Dia sudah kepalang tanggung membuntuti mereka seharian ini. Tak ada salahnya sekalian nyemplung.

Ternyata benar. Empat puluh tujuh meter dari sana―tidak usah heran bagaimana Sasuke bisa menghitung jaraknya dengan tepat, ingat, dia jenius kan?—Si Pucat itu menemui wanita lain berbaju hijau-hijau dengan sepatu dan tas yang juga berwarna hijau. Sasuke sudah akan mengiranya tumbuhan berjalan jika tidak melihat rambutnya yang juga berwarna hitam dan dikuncir ke atas.

Pasangan hitam-hitam, huh?

Pemuda Uchiha itu menggeram.

Hoo. Berkencan dengan dua wanita dalam sehari rupanya? Sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan. Apalagi ini dilakukan pada Ino-nya.

Persetan dengan harga diri.

Tak sempat berpikir lagi, ia langsung mendekat saat melihat Sai sendirian karena wanita tumbuhan teman kencannya tengah ke toilet. Kebetulan sekali, tempat Sai berdiri cukup sepi.

"Berkencan dengan siapa lagi, huh?"

Mungkin sepasang mata Sasuke sudah tidak lagi berwarna hitam sekarang, tapi merah saking murkanya. Dihantamkannya tinju dengan sepenuh hati ke pipi makhlut pucat di hadapannya yang masih terkejut dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

Bugh!

Sasuke menggeram. Lalu dari bibirnya, kini meluncur kalimat yang sama persis dengan meme-meme yang kerap kali bertebaran di media sosial.

"Kau benar, Ino memang secantik barbie."

DUAGH

Satu tinju lagi dan napasnya terengah-engah karena dikuasai amarah.

"Tapi **pria sejati** tidak pernah _memainkan_ barbie."

BUAK

Satu bogem tambahan. Dan menyusul bonus-bonus selanjutnya.

Bodo amat jika si wanita hijau nanti sampai pingsan terkejut saat mendapati teman kencannya sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

Oh. Sasuke tidak percaya, hari minggunya benar-benar menjadi sepuluh kali lebih merepotkan dari biasanya.

.

.

Begitu menyelesaikan urusannya dan kembali ke tempatnya semula, pemuda Uchiha itu menghela napas. Ia masih dapat melihat helaian pirang pucat di kursi yang sama sebelum ia pergi tadi. Kenapa dia masih juga di sana?

Sang raven kemudian memilih mendekat.

"Ino."

Kepala pirang itu menoleh.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Terdengar jelas nada keterkejutan di sana. "Kau di sini?" Entah hanya angan-angan Sasuke atau bukan, tapi ia mendengar nada pengharapan di sana.

"Hn."

Dan dua puluh detik kemudian oniks-nya melebar begitu mendengar mengapa Ino hanya duduk diam di sana.

"Hehehe. Kakiku terkilir. Sepertinya karena terlalu lama pakai _heels_," Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan riang tanpa beban sambil menunjukkan kakinya. "Dan ponselku mati," cengirnya lebar.

Ck.

Bagaimana bisa wanita ini masih tetap bisa tersenyum seperti ini dalam kondisi begini? Hati Sasuke mendadak terasa kecut. Apa dia masih akan tetap tersenyum jika mengetahui apa yang dilakukan teman kencannya tadi? Batinnya gundah.

Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu menunduk, membantu melepaskan _heels_ di kaki Ino.

"Kalau sakit, lepaskan saja," ujarnya.

"Sudah akan kulepas sebelum kau datang," bela Ino. Ia mencoba mengurut kakinya dan bertanya sendiri, "Kenapa bisa sampai terkilir begini ya? Apa karena sepatunya tidak cocok?" kemudian suaranya berganti dengan nada keluhan. "Padahal baru kubeli kemarin, khusus untuk berkencan dengan Sai."

Gerakan Sasuke sontak terhenti.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan gerakannya. "Barbie sepertimu tidak pantas dengan pembual sepertinya," desisnya tanpa sadar.

"Eeh?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Telinganya semacam mendengar sesuatu barusan. "Apa katamu tadi, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke terkesiap sejenak. Namun pemuda itu mampu mempertahankan wajah stoicnya dalam sekejap. Bukannya menjawab, ia justru melepas jaketnya dan menyosorkannya di depan wajah gadis itu. "Pakai ini," katanya tegas.

Ino masih memiringkan kepalanya penasaran, ia menggeser jaket yang disodorkan padanya ke samping dan kembali bertanya, "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Kubilang pakai."

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau tidak menjawabku." Gadis blonde itu mengerucutkan bibirnya protes.

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"_Urusai_."

Tanpa banyak cincong, Sasuke memakaikan jaketnya secara paksa di tubuh Ino. Angin senja bertiup semakin kencang dan ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis di depannya ini kedinginan.

Hanya sebentar, jaket itu sudah terpasang manis membungkus tubuh gadis yang tak bisa melawan kehendak si pemilik jaket. "Dasar pemaksa," cemberut Ino.

"Hn."

Masih dengan bibir cemberut, Ino bertanya lagi. Gadis itu belum menyerah rupanya. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau tadi bilang a—kyaaa!" Sayang, ia tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena pemuda di depannya telah menggendongnya, lagi-lagi secara paksa.

.

.

"Turunkan akuuu."

"Ck. Jangan bodoh. Kau tidak bisa berjalan."

Ino yang digendong pasrah di belakang punggung Sasuke hanya bisa cemberut.

"Aku sudah berniat menelpon Ayah dan meminta jem—"

"Ponselmu mati. Kuantar kau pulang," potong Sasuke.

"Ck. Iya, iya, Tuan Pemaksa," decak gadis itu sebal. Temannya ini memang tidak bisa dibantah.

Walhasil, gadis pirang itu hanya bisa menggerakkan jemarinya memainkan rambut belakang Sasuke dengan kesal. Mendadak, ia teringat kembali soal tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Ino menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di kepala raven Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam malas. Mereka baru berjalan—koreksi, Sasuke yang berjalan sementara Ino berada di gendongannya―sekian ratus meter dan masih jauh dari tujuan. Tapi tidak masalah bagi Sasuke yang memang hobi jalan-jalan.

Ino menggerak-gerakkan dagunya yang bersender di kepala Sasuke—membuat si empunya kepala merasakan perasaan aneh di kepala dan _terutama_ jantungnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi," ucap Ino.

Dua belas detik. Tidak ada respon berarti.

"Kalau kau belum menjawab, aku tidak akan berhenti memainkan rambutmu."

_Zret_.

"Argh!"

"Ayo katakan, Sasuke-_kun_." Ino kini menggoyang-goyangkan ekor ayam di kepala bungsu Uchiha dengan semangat.

Sasuke masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

_Tidak._

Tidak akan.

Ia tidak akan mengatakannya. Karena diam-diam, ia ingin jemari itu terus menarik rambutnya. Karena sepuluh tahun seperti ini, ternyata telah membuatnya kecanduan. Ya, ia sudah kecanduan hingga tak menyadari kapan tepatnya ia mulai menikmati sensasi tarikan ini.

Biar saja. Akan ia biarkan jemari itu seperti ini. _Selamanya_ akan ia biarkan seperti ini.

Mungkin seperti iklan di televisi.

Ia selalu ingin begini.

Hari ini, esok, dan nanti.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak akan segan-segan lho."

"Hn. Lakukan saja kalau berani."

"Eeeeeh? Kau pikir aku tidak berani? Lihat saja ya!"

_ZRET_.

"ARGH!"

"HAHAHAHA."

Tawa kelewat puas terdengar dari bibir si Nona Pirang, sementara tak terdengar respon apapun dari Sasuke selain 'argh'-nya tadi.

Yah. Andai saja gadis barbie yang tengah digendongnya itu bisa melihat―semburat _sangat_ tipis di pipi bungsu Uchiha yang kemudian muncul dan disamarkan oleh cahaya senja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nama? Uchiha Sasuke.

Hobi? Latihan dan jalan-jalan.

Hal yang disukai? Tidak ada.

Hal yang tidak disukai? Banyak.

Hal yang _sangat_ disukai? Ada.

Yaitu rambut pirang pucat dengan bola mata kebiruan―seperti barbie.

Dan—terutama jemari lentik yang hobi _memainkan_ ujung rambut mencuat di belakang kepalanya.

Suka.

Ia _sangat_ suka.

Uchiha Sasuke _sangat_ menyukai gadis barbie usil-nya.

_Dan tidak suka jika jemari itu berhenti memainkan rambutnya._

.

.

Yah.

Sepertinya bungsu Uchiha itu melupakan satu hal.

Pria sejati memang pantang bermain barbie.

Lalu pria yang _rela_ dijadikan mainan barbie itu apa namanya, Sas?

Ah ya, ingatkan pemuda Uchiha itu untuk menemui psikiater dan dokter saraf nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELOM END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N:**

Huaaaa (tutup muka). Apakah judul dan isi ceritanya enggak ada yang nyambung? Apakah ditemukan banyak plothole di sana sini? Apakah alurnya terlalu amat sangat kecepetan? Hoho mari bunuh Lala ramai-ramai T.T (dia selalu payah bikin ginian)

Sebenarnya aku galau setengah mati nulis ini. Aku suka SasuIno, sama sukanya dengan SaiIno. Demi gigi taring kisame, aku sangat sukaaaa pair-pair ini. Pengennya Ino dijadiin harem aja biar ngga pada rebutan (huss). Cup cup cup, kasian ayang Sai. Sini ganteng, kamu sama Lala aja :*

Untuk Kak Vale, terimakasih banyak udah menyeret seorang Lala yang tadinya hanya reader abal supaya berani nulis fiksi sendiri, walaupun isinya cuma imajinasi absurd nan ngawur seperti ini. Pokoknya terimakasih :*

Semoga tulisan sederhana alakadarnya hasil kebut semalam ini bisa menghibur kakak. Maaf masih banyak kekurangannya (nangis kejer di dada Itachi). Yosh! SasuIno never die! Jangan sedih lagi yah kakak sayang (pelukin erat-erat)

Untuk yang sudah mampir, terimakasih banyaak ^^

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_!"

Oh tidak.

Jika suara khas seperti ini mulai terdengar, bisa dipastikan suara berikutnya adalah—

_Zret._

"Argh!"

Ya. Lagi-lagi begini.

Uchiha Sasuke, si pemuda berambut buntut ayam refleks menggerakkan kepalanya, melepaskan diri dari jemari lentik nan jahil milik seorang gadis pirang yang mengincar ekor rambut belakangnya.

Yamanaka Ino, gadis pirang itu berseru kecewa lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut. Ia terlihat kesal karena gagal bermain dengan rambut ekor ayam favoritnya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam bibir Ino yang mengerucut imut. Masih mencoba tetap bersikap dingin sesuai _image_-nya, putra bungsu Uchiha itu berujar, "Hentikan kebiasaanmu." Tak lupa dengan tatapan kau-sudah-besar dari sepasang oniks-nya.

Ekspresi gadis blonde yang tadinya cemberut, tiba-tiba berganti dengan tawa riang. Jemari lentiknya kembali bergerak menarik-narik ujung rambut Sasuke. Kebiasaan yang tak berubah sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu. "Habisnya, dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau satu-satunya _mainan_ku yang paling lucu sih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Jawaban yang sama pula yang terlontar dari bibir pink gadis Yamanaka itu sejak dua puluh tahun lalu. Oh, tidakkah gadis itu sadar? Sasuke blingsatan sendiri mendengar kalimat barusan.

Dia ini kan kekasihnya. Kekasih! Perlu pengulangan sekali lagi? Dia kekasih—bukan Kakashi si tukang telat itu―alias orang yang mengasihi dan (harusnya) dikasihi. Apa-apaan memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan 'mainan' seperti itu. Padahal tinggal beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan—

_Huh?_

Hmp.

Benar sekali.

Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeringai begitu teringat sesuatu.

Dengan tenang, tangan kekarnya kemudian menangkap jemari Ino yang masih memainkan rambutnya. Dengan ketenangan yang sama pula, ia berkata pada gadis kesayangannya itu. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, Yamanaka Ino."

BLUSH

Pipi Ino tidak bisa tidak merah mendengar kalimat yang tiba-tiba diucapkan **tunangan**nya tersebut. Ya, kurang dari empat bulan lagi, mereka memang akan menikah.

Mengatasi rasa malu dan salah tingkah, gadis pirang itu mencoba menarik tangannya yang berada dalam kuasa kekasihnya―namun kelihatannya pemuda itu enggan melepasnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Seringai seksi tercetak jelas di wajah tampan tersebut. Pemuda itu berbisik tepat di telinga Ino. "Dan saat itu terjadi nanti, kau bisa pastikan siapa yang akan _bermain_ dan memegang kendali," seringai itu semakin nyata, "terutama di atas ranjang, _Sayang_."

Dua detik kemudian.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Hn.

Bisa tebak, siapa _pemain_ yang sesungguhnya?

_._

_._

_._

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_PS: Memangnya permainan apa yang bikin narik-narik rambut di atas ranjang? (Lala dilempar sapu) -.-_

* * *

Berkenan meninggalkan jejak?  
Segala macam komentar diterima dengan senang hati~


End file.
